


Angel and the Bad Man

by Promarvelfangirl (ProMarvelFanGirl)



Category: Captain America, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mobster AU, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMarvelFanGirl/pseuds/Promarvelfangirl
Summary: The last time the notorious mobster Steve Rogers has stepped into a church was at his mother’s funeral.  He knew he had no right to be there, he knew where his soul would end up.  Then you came into life, his angel, and he found himself once again standing on the gravel path leading to the stone chapel.  Maybe there was hope for his soul yet.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers was a bad man.  He knew that, his employees knew that, his friends knew that, all the people in his town knew that.  He wasn’t always this way but he was a lost cause now. When his father had died, he left behind a mob empire for his son, allowing him to take the throne without any worked needed to do so.  

 

His mother died shortly after his father, leaving him with nothing but the mob family his father had built for him.  Steve looked at the building in front of him. The walls were a grey stone, the path leading up to it a lighter grey.  There is a playground to the left and graveyard to the right. Cars fill the parking lot and he takes note that Bucky’s, his best friend and right hand man, mother’s car is in the parking lot. 

 

Bucky went with his mother every Sunday to church, something Winifred Barnes never failed to invite Steve to.  He reply was always the same, “You know I can’t go in there.” Winifred would look at him with pity, but still gave him a motherly pat on the cheek. 

 

It did warm his heart that she and Bucky seemed to still think he was the boy he used to be.  Steve hears the sound of the choir start to sing some hymn and looks down. He shouldn’t even be listening to the songs of salvation, he knew that.  He didn't deserve them not after all the things he’s done. 

 

It wasn’t often that he was the one who picked up Bucky from church.  After all he was the boss, people picked  _ him _ up.  He looks up at the stone church, he hadn’t been inside of the building in front of him since he had been 16.  His mother, a devout catholic, made him attend every Sunday. That was until his father died. Then everything changed.  He had to take over and grow up. 

 

Taking another glance at the building in front of him, he lights a cigarette and takes a deep inhale and lets it fill his lungs.  He knew (no matter how many times Father Scott told him it wasn’t true) that his soul was damned. Sure he did good, he watched out for some of the older people in town, made sure that his enemies kept out of the small hamlet.  But he also had done a lot of bad.

 

Steve had to maintain control, sometimes it meant threats, sometimes it meant killing.  Sometime he had to do illegal things for the greater good. He glances at the church again and takes another puff of his cigarette.  He was sure the next time he would enter that building he would be in a coffin. 

 

He shakes off his thoughts and look at the gold rolex on his wrist. Any minute now Bucky would come out and he could go.  He was ready to get in his jag and leave. The sight of the church and cross making memories come that he wanted to ignore. 

 

The two heavy wooden doors open and people slowly begin to file out, some stopping to talk and catch up, some walking to their cars ready to go about their day.   Some people notice him, some pretend not too. Most refuse eye contact and leave a wide berth between themselves and the mobster. 

 

Steve takes no offence, he knows it’s probably for the best that they not get in his line of sight.   He feels a slight ping of guilt when a young boy makes to wave at him, only for his mother to grab his hand and pull him away quickly.  

 

Steve looks at his watch again, most of the congregation had left by now, but there was still no sign of Bucky.   Steve taps his foot impatiently, he just wanted to get back to his office and have a drink. 

 

The doors open again and Steve looks up ready to complain to Bucky about taking to long, but his breath is caught in his throat.   A woman walks out of the church alone, her heels click loudly on the path leading out of the church to the road. 

 

He takes in the small smile on her face and scans the rest of her person as he has trained himself to do.  She’s wearing what looks like a vintage cream colored dress and it fits her like a glove. Her smile grows when she sees him watching her closely.  

 

The sight of your smile has Steve’s heart stopping.  He’s certain you’re not real, no woman was that perfect.  His eyes flick up to meet yours as you reach the gate of the church, your smile only grows.  You hold his eye contact, maintaining your smile as you walk past him waving a gloved hand at him.  Steve stands in shock, you showed no fear and even waved at him. 

 

“Hello Steve”  

 

His heart drops once more, and he is struck speechless.  You don’t stop and keep walking down the path. Part of Steve is convinced you’re an actual angel.  It’s like God was sending you to try and get him into his house. 

 

The doors to the church open again and Steve whips his head towards them.  Bucky strolls out buttoning his suit jacket. “What’s the matter with you?”

 

“I just saw an angel.”  Bucky looks at him with an eyebrow raised before turning back to the door to watch his mother walk to her car.  He waves to her before turning back to Steve. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Steve doesn’t say anything just points.  Bucky follows Steve’s finger to where you were making your way to you car.  He laughs and shoves him away from the passenger side door so he can open it. 

 

Steve give him a dirty look and makes his way to the other side of the car.  Once he is in, he turns to Bucky with a questioning look. 

 

“She’s angel alright.  I know it’s been awhile since you’ve been in the church but I figured you’d recognize her.”  Steve motions for him to go on as he pulls into the street heading to his office.

 

“It’s Y/n.  She’s back in town.”  Steve turns to look at Bucky with a surprised look on his face, while Bucky grins with satisfied look on his. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Steve sits in his office, normally he’s focus, never wavering from the task at hand.  Not today. His entire mind is focused solely on you. Once Bucky had said your name he instantly remembered you.  He was certain the last time he had seen you was when you were both 16. He had just lost his dad and his world was about to change. 

 

Your family had moved away, he couldn’t quite remember why.  Thinking of you, his mindset was almost like when he was sizing up a threat or target.  He tried to mentally list everything he knew about you. 

 

The two of you had met in school, where he and Bucky had.  The two of you had a few classes together and ran in the same social circle.  You were sweet and kind, well liked. He didn’t remember much of your family. That was probably good as anyone on his radar was usually a threat.  He remembered you wore blue to the homecoming dance the last year before he left school. He wasn’t sure why it stuck out in his mind, but it did.

 

“You’re distracted.”  Bucky’s even voice broke him from his thoughts.  He was shocked at himself, he hadn’t even heard Bucky knock or open the door. 

 

“I know you’re thinking about Y/n.  I’ve seen this look in your eye before.”  Before Steve could scoff at Bucky’s words and question him, he realized his best friend was right. 

 

He knew him better than anyone and he was going to see right through any excuse he had.  “How’s Rebecca?”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes at the subject change, “Becca’s fine.  You know I could ask ma for some intel if you want.”

 

Steve leaned back in his chair.  More than anything he wanted to get intel on you, the girl that didn’t seem real.  He wanted to know if you were single, why you came back, your favorite color, everything.  He wanted to know where you worked and how you tasted. He only seen you for a moment and you had taken over his thoughts for hours now. 

 

Steve shakes his head a bit before meeting Bucky’s eyes, “Find out what you can. Don’t mention me.  I don’t want your ma angry at me.”

 

Bucky gives Steve a smirk, “I already called her.  She told me to come for dinner tonight. I’ll get the info then.”

 

Steve waves his hand at his friend irritated that the man knew him better than he knew himself.   As Bucky makes his leave Steve grabs his phone and dials quickly. “It’s me. I need you to do a job for me.”

 

\-----

 

After church you went about your day, stopping to do some grocery shopping.  After that you headed home and unloaded your car. You had planned to re-introduce yourself to the town you had grown up in.  That was until you saw the sleek black car park across the street. 

 

The man inside was intimidating, but had a small smile on his face when he saw you step on your front porch to leave.   It had dawned on you that you had seen the handsome dark skinned man in the grocery store as well. 

 

You bite your lip and grip your keys as you make your way to your car.  His eyes never left you. Once you were in the car you made your way to the bookstore you had loved as a teenager.  You had spent ages in the old converted cottage and couldn’t wait to get lost in it’s aisles once more. 

 

You knew that the man had followed you.  You had watched as he made every turn with you, all the way into town.  You pulled in the parking lot and quickly made your way into the bookstore, you wave at the lady at the counter and weave yourself around the racks to the back of the store.  The hidden alcove still where it had been years ago, you sat on the small bench and waited. 

 

Sam had watched as you made your way into the bookstore.  He knew you had to be something special if he was following you.  When Steve had told him his new assignment he was surprised, follow some harmless girl around, what was hard about that.  However the look on Steve’s face had him understanding this girl was important.

 

He made his way into the store and strolled around.  He was going to casually walk around, while still keeping eyes on you.  He went to the back of the store and was shocked when you weren’t there. It was a small shop and he knew he couldn’t have missed you.  Turning quickly he runs smack into you.

 

You had watched him look around before moving from the alcove that he was now faced away from.  You stand directly behind him and he turns jumping back when he sees you.

 

“Who are you and why are you following me?”  Sam lets his shock dissipate and he gives you an easy grin.  He couldn’t believe you were confronting him, he liked you already.

 

“Name’s Sam Wilson, my boss just wants to ensure your safety.  He knows you’re new in town.” You look at him with calculating eyes as he speaks. 

 

“And just who is your boss?”  You had a feeling you already knew the answer.  You had learned about the Roger’s family business when you had moved away.  After seeing him earlier at church, his appearance confirming that everything you knew was true. 

 

“Steve Rogers.  Look he just wants to ensure you’re safe.  Better get used to seeing me around sweetheart cause you just got yourself a bodyguard.”

 

“I don’t need a bodyguard.”  You’re slightly in shock at his words but you kept your voice even as you spoke.  

 

You didn’t need a bodyguard but apparently Steve Rogers felt you did, because the next day Sam was waiting for you once again.  The first few days he followed you everywhere in his car, eventually you had ridden in his car after a mishap with a flat tire, and that became the new normal.

 

You enjoyed Sam, he had the best stories and his wife made the most amazing chocolate chip cookies.  He also told you stories about his friends, including Bucky. You knew Bucky from when you were kids and had spoken to him at church after the service.  

 

There was one person Sam never seemed to talk about.  You didn’t know if it was because he was told not to or if it was because you never asked, but that was about to change.   

 

Sam arrived at your house early Sunday morning, ready to take you to church, you were half way there when you finally cleared your throat gaining his attention. 

 

“I want to meet with Steve.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

You knew Sam would report back to Steve about wanting to meet with him.  You had so many questions for him, but he was avoiding you. You didn’t know why he had been avoiding you, he was the one who sent a bodyguard (that you still didn’t need) to protect you.  So obviously that meant something. 

 

It was Sunday a week later and you were heading out the front door to your house with two travel mugs in hand.  You were dressed and ready for church, you juggle the cups while locking the door and speaking over your shoulder. 

 

“Sam honestly you could help a girl out you know.  I mean, I did get up early to make you coffee.” You had a small smile on your face waiting for Sam’s retort and when it didn’t come you turned around quickly.  

 

Instead of Sam standing in his usual spot beside the car was Bucky.  You were shocked for only a moment, before walking over to him with a small smile.  “I think you need your eyes checked if you think I look like Sam darlin’”

 

You give him a laugh and small hug.  “How’ve ya been James?”

 

He hugs you back and groans at the name, “Don’t call me that.  Only Ma can, and I hear you want to see Steve.”

 

You allow him to open the car door for you, once he is in and settled he waits for your answer.  “I just wanna know why he sent Sam. I like Sam, don’t get me wrong but I don’t need him around. What threat is there around here.”

 

“There’s more than you know Y/n.  This is just how Steve is, he protects his friends.”  You give him a skeptical look and scoff.

 

Bucky looks at you curiously, “Steve hasn’t spoken to me in almost 15 years.  I hardly call that friends.”

 

Bucky let out a laugh of disbelief, “The two of you were pretty close when we were in school.”

 

You nod, “Yes but only cause our parents were friends.  Are you taking me to see him now?”

 

Bucky pulls out of the driveway and heads out of your neighborhood.  “Nah we’re heading to church.”

 

You can’t help the feeling of disappointment that settles into your belly.  You hate the feeling. It had been years since you had seen Steve, you had so many unanswered questions and knew he had the answers. 

 

You pulled into the church, and allowed Bucky to get the door for you.  You had told him you were fully capable, but allowed him to when you noticed his mother watching him from the doorway of the church like a hawk.  The two of you walk side by side, once you reached the door Mrs. Barnes took your arm and led you away rapidly asking you questions. 

 

When Bucky finally arrived at the pew after greeting some other members, he found you and his mother in deep conversation.  “No, no, Mrs. Barnes, I’m single. I can’t find a man that will keep me.”

 

You and Mrs. Barnes laughed at your statement before she turned serious. “Be careful out there though, if you need anything, and I mean anything at all you call James.”

 

You give her a laugh and meet Bucky’s eyes over her shoulder, “I think I’m good.”

 

Bucky gets a small smile on his face and sits beside his mother at the end of the pew.  Pastor Scott begins his sermon and you take a moment to look around the church, it is then that you notice a few sets of eyes are on you.  That’s when you realize the mistake you had made.

 

You sitting by Bucky’s mom and Bucky joining the two of you, it made a statement.  One that spoke volumes though no words were spoken at all. They would all assume you were with Bucky.  It didn’t matter that his mother was between the two of you. It wouldn’t matter if you told everyone the truth, their opinions and imaginations would take over.  It was a small town and of course the talk would spread all around quickly. 

 

You can’t help but smile to yourself, you wondered how long it would take Steve to find out.  If you hadn’t been in church and in front of everyone, you may have even mentioned it to Bucky but it wasn’t the time or place.  So you sit back and listen to Pastor Scott speak. 

 

Once church had ended you followed Winnie and Bucky to the parking lot.  On your way you could hear the whispers, if Bucky and Winnie did they showed no signs.  Bucky’s mother led him slightly ahead and whispered to him urgently while you trailed slowly behind giving them privacy.  

 

You catch the words, ‘Steve’ and ‘help’ followed a few words later by your name.  You were just about to interrupt when Bucky turns to you. “It’s time to go Y/n.”

 

You could tell he was slightly annoyed by his mother, but he blew her a kiss goodbye nonetheless and escorted you to the car.

 

The ride was silent back to your place.  You were slightly disappointed when you realized the familiar trek to your home.  You had hoped that Bucky would be taking you to Steve.

 

Bucky pulled into the driveway and gave you a slight smile.  “Have a good day, I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

 

Before you could question him, he is pushing you out of the car, rambling on about having stuff to do.  You roll your eyes and scoff at him getting out of the car just to get away from Bucky’s poking fingers.  “We’ll discuss this tomorrow James.”

 

As you shut the door you heard Bucky’s indignant huff, “Don’t call me James!”

 

You laugh to yourself as you walk to your front door, you unlock the door and walk in making to throw your purse on the couch.  You let out a yelp instead and drop your purse to the floor. You clutch at your chest and stare at the man casually sitting on your couch as if he owned it.  His blond hair perfectly coiffed and his suit fitting him like a glove. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes showed a slight amusement.

 

“Hello Y/n it’s been a long time.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_ As you shut the door you heard Bucky’s indignant huff, “Don’t call me James!” _

 

_ You laugh to yourself as you walk to your front door, you unlock the door and walk in making to throw your purse on the couch.  You let out a yelp instead and drop your purse to the floor. You clutch at your chest and stare at the man casually sitting on your couch as if he owned it.  His blond hair perfectly coiffed and his suit fitting him like a glove. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes showed a slight amusement. _

 

_ “Hello Y/n it’s been a long time.” _

 

“What the hell!?  You scared the crap outta me!”  You throw a glare at Steve and ignore the butterflies that seemed to appear out of nowhere at the sight of him.  He lets out a chuckle and you roll your eyes. 

 

“You were the one who wanted to talk to me,”  You pick up your bag and place it on the coffee table, sitting at the other end of the couch from Steve. 

 

“Yes I did, I also thought I would have some advanced warning.”  Steve takes in the look on your face and can’t help but smile to himself.  He grins wider at the slight pout on your face and watches you smooth down your clothes. 

 

He knew he was playing with fire agreeing to meet with you, but he wanted to meet with you just as bad as you wanted to meet with him.  He had picked Bucky’s brain when he returned from dinner with his mother. He tried not to look too eager as Bucky told him what all Winnie had said. 

 

“What do ya wanna know?”  Steve knew his uninterested outward appearance had you annoyed, he could see it on your face.  He could tell you were trying hard not to let him see your emotions, but your face and eyes gave everything away.

 

“Why are you trying to protect me and from what?  We haven’t spoken in years so you wouldn’t know if I did need protection or not.  Also how did you get in my house?” You tried to appear annoyed, but it was difficult when Steve’s expression held something in it that had you more intrigued than annoyed. 

 

“This world is a big bad place, with lots of big bad people.  Anyone can tell by lookin’ at you that your innocent. Even here, it is only so safe, and if memory serves you moved away, the phone works both ways ya know.  I don’t ever remember gettin’ a phone call.” Steve allowed his smirk to grow, as your face went from pretty angel to one of an angry kitten. You were cute and he was screwed.

 

“You still didn’t say how you got in my house.”  You ignored the smirk on Steve’s face and tried to keep your annoyed expression.  You didn’t want to let him know how much his smile had affected you. 

 

“I got in with a key.  You know it isn’t safe to keep a key under a plant.  Everyone knows that is the first place a thief looks.”  You watched as he pulled out the small gold key that normally sits under your potted plant beside your front door, and let out an indignant gasp. 

 

You hold out your hand to him, waiting for him to give you the key, you notice his smirk grows even more, there is something in his eyes that you can’t quite read.  Instead of placing the key in your hand he puts it in the inside pocket of his jacket. “I think I better hang on to this, just in case.”

 

“What makes you think I want you to keep it?  And for the record I never got a phone call from you either Rogers.  I was sorry to hear about your mom and dad though. They were always so nice to me and my parents.  Do you remember when our dads would go golfing together during the summer? I remember your mom would come over and have coffee with my mom.  Why didn’t we ever hang out when they did?” 

 

You now looked at Steve with a contemplative expression.  Seeing him brought back lots of memories, most of your childhood involved his parents in some way, though Steve never really seemed to be there.  You rack your brain trying to find a memory of Steve before high school and were coming up short. 

 

Steve looked at you equally confused before shrugging, “I was a sick kid, only really hung out with Bucky till I got better before high school.  I didn’t know that my parents were around you much. You’re dad always seemed to be over at my parent’s house, even when I was little, your dad was always around.  I don’t remember seeing you or your mom much till high school. I heard about your parents, I’m sorry.”

 

You look down and shrug, “It was a freak accident dad was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and you know as well as anyone how quickly cancer can take someone.”

 

You and Steve both sat in silence, reliving memories of both of your parents.

 

You didn’t know if Winnie had told Steve, or if he knew about your parents before he knew you were in town.   Your father had died in a freak accident, his brakes failed and he ended up in a river, his car sinking, unable to get to the surface in time.  Your mother had been sick and passed three years after your father. You could barely remember that time of your life, the days a blur. 

 

It was part of the reason you had come back to your home town.  You wanted the quiet simple life you had once had. Your father had moved you to the city and you had dreamed of going back every minute.  

 

Your parents passed and had left you with enough money that you could quit your job and head back to the quiet town.  Your parents lived a modest lifestyle and you had no idea the amount of money they had saved, plus with the insurance money you didn’t have to work.  You wanted to start a small business though, and knew this was the perfect place to do it.

 

You didn’t know how long the two of you had been sitting in silence until Steve let out a little cough, “What'd ya say to having dinner with me?  I figure between the both of us, we could figure out why we were never around each other. Cause I don’t know about you angel but I wish we had been.”

  
  



End file.
